


Better than a Blanket

by graceolina37



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, I didn’t edit this sorry, M/M, there’s also some good Julie content, this is just pure Christmas fluff, this is just really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceolina37/pseuds/graceolina37
Summary: In which Reggie can’t use a weighted blanket since he’s a ghost, so Luke cuddles him instead.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Julie Molina & Luke Patterson, Julie Molina & Reggie Peters, Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 143





	Better than a Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> A little peterpatter Christmas fluff from Julies POV. Had this idea after opening presents this morning and I had to write it even though Christmas is basically over (but you can write Christmas fic anytime, right). Anyway I hope y’all like this! Comments and kudos always appreciated :)

It was around ten o’clock on Christmas morning when Julie finally went back into her room. Carlos had woken her up with a loud banging on her door around seven, and they had been going through their stockings, drinking hot chocolate and opening gifts since. She had stayed in the living room for a while so she and her brother could go through everything they got again, her dad taking pictures as he sipped on her coffee, but when he announced that he was finally going to get up and start cooking brunch, she figured it was a good time to break and take everything upstairs. 

So Julie made her way up with her arms full of the different things she had received, thinking she would just drop it off before going back downstairs, but when she opened her door she was met with the three smiling faces of her favorite phantoms.

“Merry Christmas!” they yelled, somewho all in syc, as they hurried to get into a sort of formation that was complete with jazz hands. Julie jumped a little in surprise, but after the initial shock had worn off she couldn't help but smile.

“Merry Christmas,” she said back to them after she had shut the door behind her. A second later, they were crowding around her and asking questions about how the morning had gone:

“What'd you get, what'd you get, what'd you get!?!?” Reggie asked, even bouncing up and down a little bit.

“Woah guys, give me a second,” she said as she moved past them to set everything down on her chair. 

“Come on, show us what you got!” Luke said impatiently.

“Okay, okay,” Julie said, trying to sound like she was annoyed even though she was actually laughing, “Don’t get too excited though, there isn't anything too special.”

Their family had never done a lot in terms of presents; her mom had always preferred that they save their money instead of going overboard on gifts so they could travel and do fun things together as a family, and they. She looked down at the small pile and picked up the new sweater she got to show them first, and Luke, Alex and Reggie all gathered to watch.

“My dad got this for me,” she told them as she held it up.

“I like it!” Reggie said. Alex nodded approvingly, a smile on his face, and Julie was glad that the one other member of the band she trusted the most in terms of fashion liked it.

“It's very cute,” Luke siad, and Julie snorted at his comment. He was such a dork.

“I mostly got clothes,” Julie as she went to set the sweater back down, “Carlos picked out a new journal for me, and that was nice. I got some art supplies in my stocking…” she went on, naming everything she could see.

“Oh!” she said, “and I got a weighted blanket. It's definitely one of my favorite things I got this year.”

“What's a weighted blanket?” Alex asked, and Julie picked up the soft, grey blanket to show them.

“It's just a blanket that's like, really heavy,” she said, “It's supposed to calm you down and help you sleep better because it feels like someones holding you.”

“But it's really heavy,” she added, demonstrating her struggle to lift it very well, “You would probably like it, Alex.”

Julie went to set the blanket on her bed, but Reggie stopped her before she could put it down.

“Wait, I want to try it!” he said.

“Reg, I don't know if it's--” Alex started before he was cut off by his friend.

“Come on,” Reggie said, laying down on Julie's bed and gesturing her over, “Put it on me? Please?” 

Julie knew what was going to happen, but she knew that Reggie would be disappointed if she said no. Maybe if it was better if he remembered their reality in his own way without all of them telling him. Julie walked over to Reggie, held the blanked out longways and let it fall over him. She watched as a defeated frown replaced the excitement on Reggies face when the blanket went right through him.

“What?” Reggie asked, sitting up and looking down at the blanket, “Why didn't it work?”

“Sometimes it's just weird like that,” Alex said sympathetically, “I’m sorry buddy.”

“I just wanted to be held by a blanket,” Reggie said standing up from the bed, pouting as he went back to stand over by his friends.

“It's okay, Reg,” Luke said. Reggie threw him a sad smile, and Julie watched Luke’s expression as he continued to look at his friend in the way he often did; the way that led Julie to think that his feelings for the other boy went a little bit deeper than friendship. She had talked to Alex about her hunch a few times before, and from what he had said they had been walking the line of clearly being more than friends but not quite being together for a while now. He told her that it hadn't really taken off since they had become ghosts, but that he had seen it coming since the 90s. So when Luke made his next move Julie couldn't find it in herself to even really be surprised.

“Look,” Luke said, moving up behind Reggie so he could loosely loop his arms around the darker haired boys and wait, “I can hold you, and then you don't even need the blanket anymore.”

“Is that okay?” Luke asked, wanting to make sure Reggie was comfortable before he moved closer. A content smile came over Reggies face. He turned his head to meet Luke's eyes and nodded, sinking back against his friends chest and covering his hands with his own. The love-struck puppy dog look on Luke’s face would have made Julie roll her eyes, that is, if it wasnt so damn cute when it was aimed at Reggie. 

Julie turned to Alex to find that he was wearing the same knowing smirk that she was sure on her face too. But Reggie and Luke didn't even notice their silent conversation, they were too lost in each other to notice pretty much anything else at his point. They were in a comfortable silence, but Julie knew that the spell would have to be broken at some point anyway.

“Oh I forgot! I got some new colors of nailpolish too,” she spoke up, “Do you wanna see? Maybe we can do ours tomorrow or something.”

Alex nodded along enthusiastically, as he followed Julie to where all of her things were still sitting. Uke and Reggie sayed where they were, still comfortable in each other's embrace, and Julie held up a few different colorful bottles to show them. She had gotten a deep, metallic blue color that seemed to catch Reggies eye.

“I like that one,” Reggie said, moving his hand for only a second to point. Julie liked it too, but she had a feeling that the bassist might have an ulterior motive, what with that exact blue being Luke's favorite color and all.

They spent a few more minutes in casual conversation, talking about what Julie was doing with her family for the rest of the day and Alex’s plans with Willie later in the afternoon. Eventually, Julie had to go back downstairs since her Aunt was going to be here any minute for breakfast. When she waved goodbye, with the promise to come check on them in the studio later, Luke was still holding Reggie and it didn't seem like he would be letting go anytime soon. Julie figured that he would probably never want to stop touching Reggie, if it weren't for his guitar and the rush he felt when he wrote. As she walked back down the stairs after leaving them, she thought about how she hoped they would be able to get it together and really figure out their feelings soon. 

Julie spent the rest of the day with her family, and she had a great day just being able to be together with the people she loved. After all of the holiday festivities were over, she made her way out to the garage to check on the boys. When she opened the door, the first thing she noticed was how quiet it was. There was no sign of Alex when she looked around the room, so she assumed he was still out with his boyfriend. She found Luke and Reggie on the couch together, and that's when the lack of music and laughter that usually filled any room the boys were in finally made sense. They were laying down, both of them asleep, and there was a light snoring coming from where Reggies head was resting on a pillow. Luke had his head on his chest, tucked right under his chin, with arms tightly wrapped around his waist and legs sprawled out over the other boys. 

From the looks of it, Luke was still an acting weighted blanket, and Julie was a little extra glad that she had put that on her Christmas list since it had obviously helped her friends get a little closer to actually being together. They were completely entangled in each other, and it made her happy to see them looking so peaceful. They both deserved it.

She decided not to disturb them, because there was no way she was about to ruin that moment. She backed out of the garage and closed the door as quietly as possible. She walked back into her house, glad that the day had turned out as well as it did. When she got inside she hugged her dad before going up to her room to call Flynn so they could tell each other all about their days. There was a skip in her step as she walked up the stairs, content with this year's Christmas. Now if only Reggie and Luke were able to have the midnight New Years kiss they deserved. She was sure Alex was already forming a plan to give the the extra little push they needed to make it happen.


End file.
